


True Love Will find You In The End

by knoperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Light, F/M, Fluff, Loneliness, No Dialogue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoperalta/pseuds/knoperalta
Summary: Amy Santiago, who excelled enough in school to skip 4th grade, the same who was voted "Most Appropriate" in High School. A graduated Art History student, with the top grades of her classes. One of the youngest female detectives of the state of New York, a well succeeded woman. Amy Santiago, the owner of the most pathetic love life.A compiled of moments Amy felt alone in her life.. until she didn't.





	True Love Will find You In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so.. this is my first Peraltiago fanfic and also the first time i write a history in years. English is not my first language, so i'm sorry if i mispelled anything (you can point any grammar errors you see on the comments, i'll apreciate that). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think! Good reading.

When Amy Santiago was fifteen years old, she was excited about going to High School for the first time. She spent the last month of her vacation organizing a binder full of everything she would need: cascating tabs going from How To Befriend and Impress Your Teachers, passing through The Right Choices for Extracurricular Activities, to finally How To Be The President of The Stenographer's Club (that she would soon find out there wasn't one).

  
But after the end of the first semester, Amy would know that her binder was missing one tab she needed: How To Deal With a Heartbreak. She fell in love and instead of following her feelings, she turned them down. If there was one thing Amy was scared to do, that was disappointing her heroic figure, her father; she knew that dating a guy on her first year would be one way to accomplish her biggest fear. So she let him go and promised herself to not fall in love during the next three years. That's how Amy Santiago ended High School without even being kissed.

* * *

It wasn't until she was twenty years old that Amy would take her first step to her love life. She finally had a date scheduled with one of her classmates, whom wasn't her ideal type of guy, but one of the tabs of her college binder was Taking Risks and Going Through New Experiences and she would never deny the power of a binder.

Unfortanely, two hours after her date, Amy would find out that new experiences weren't the same as good experiences. Her first kiss was a total bummer, with taste of bad breathe, saliva and a little bit of unnecessary groping. She spent the whole date wondering if interacting with others romantically would ever bring positive results or if she was doomed to be a total failure forever. She kept that in mind while she discounted the bad experience on a nature documentaries binge-watching, until of course, she was just seeing a big green blur covered with her silent tears and hiccups, afraid of waking up her roomates. When did she become so lonely? Was that all she knew how to be?

* * *

 

When Amy Santiago was thirty years old and the best detective of the 99th Precinct she was dealing with her second break up. By drinking the hell out of it.  
\- I can't believe ants don't have ears! You're really a font of information, Santiago. - Jake shouted with a muffled laugh covered by his glass of beer.  
\- I wish I didn't have ears too so i couldn't hear your ugly voice, Peralta! - Amy stared to Jake's grimace - That's right! I am bold to say that. Wanna fight? Take my arm, little man. Let's do this.  
\- Ok, five-drink-Amy. I get it, but I should probably get you cab before you start any problem.  
\- Don't be a prude, Pineapples! Just one more drink. - and before Jake could do anything she was already turning another glass of beer down her throat.

The minute Amy let down her glass, she couldn't control the tears. The hiccups. The repeatedly low "i'm so alone" murmurs. She closed her eyes and that was it, that was the epitome of her loneliness. Crying in the middle of a public place, totally wasted and in front of her immature partner and recent friend. She kept her eyes closed and waited for his laugh, but all she felt was two strong arms covering her body and giving her a tight hug.  
\- Are you okay, Ames? You're not alone. I'm right here.  
She took a long breathe and hugged him back. Suddendly the lonely and humiliating feeling was replaced by a warm feeling in her heart. She wasn't alone anymore, at least for now.

* * *

 

There wasn't a binder in this world that could prepare Amy for this moment. She couldn't believe it. While she was sitting there reminding of all her stories: never having the high school love story, the humiliating wait for her first kiss, her total of two failed relationships with terrible breakups, cry in public and the muffled jealous and self-judgement from seeing her brothers building their families while she was spending her sundays alone. It all didn't matter anymore.

  
Her moment has finally come and her questions have finally been answered. While Amy Santiago was walking down the aisle all she could think of is that she would never be alone anymore. After saying her vows, all she could find the strenght to say was:  
\- I can't wait to spent the rest of my life with you.

  
Jake's kind and watery eyes looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. And that was the exact moment she knew she wasn't destined to be alone, but her path just had to be a little more crooked in a way that it could cross with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to be clear that, in anyway, i'm diminishing Amy's accomplishments. It's just a fic about how sometimes loneliness can make you feel like a failure even if you're the most succeed person. 
> 
> I hope you all liked it, let me know in the comments and with kudos!


End file.
